again
by its raining cupcakes
Summary: because it's them, and no matter how far they are, the chemistry between them is alive, magical & burning strong / mbdh oneshot /


**mb x dh oneshot. edited by splendeur**

You could always spot her from far away. Today she was alone, clad only in a simple t-shirt and denim shorts, a single earphone tucked into her ear, and her hair, left loose, fell messily across her shoulders. She wore no makeup, no extra accessories but her eyes, a beautiful shade of amber, were brighter than ever, burning with a fiery intensity that only she could possess. Her bare feet left a trail of footprints as she walked on, humming to an unknown melody, singing an unknown song.

It's been ages now. Ages since Massie Block had moved to London, ages since she'd lost contact with the Pretty Committee, ages since they'd all gone their separate ways, forgetting the bond that had once held them together. But a month ago, he'd heard she was back. She had bought an apartment in Manhattan, and had been working with Vogue for a few years now. Today was special, though, today was August 31st, her 21st birthday.

It seems like only yesterday when they were all twelve. So young. But they're all past schooling now, with their high-paying jobs and made-up lives. They're all alone, as far as he can tell, except for Cam and Claire, who did get their fairytale ending and live together in Orlando with their dog and year old son.

_So damn lucky._

They're both happy with each other, and he knows that Cam's content with spending the rest of his live with Claire and five or ten kids. But Derrick isn't, nor is Josh, who mopes around after their games, watching Alicia on news over and over again.

It's hopeless tracing Massie all the way here and stalking her like a freak. But he can't help it. It's a hole he's trapped in. An awfully beautiful one.

He's lost in his thoughts but Massie's standing only a few feet away and he isn't prepared when she turns. _Damn, she's beautiful._ He can see her eyes widen in recognition and he feels like slapping himself but he can't take his eyes off her and for a second, they just stare at each other, taking in their appearances after eight long years.

She stumbles and her phone, along with the earphones, slip from her fingers, clattering to the ground with a loud crash. Music begins to play and he can recognize the sad yet upbeat tone; Taylor Swift's _Long Live_.

"Um." He stutters. _What a great way to begin a conversation, Harrington, saying 'um'. Genius._

"Are you following me, Derring — Derrick?" She questions, crossing her arms primly, studying him with a calculating stare. No Hello's, no greetings, just straight to the enquiring. But it tells him that eight years in London haven't changed her, and she's still his Block. Well, not his anymore, but she still is Block.

"Um, no. I just heard you were back and um, thought I should say hi."

She uncrosses her arms, then crosses them again. "How is everybody?" She finally says, and she sounds part sad, part hopeful.

* * *

Massie never thought she would find him here.

The first word he says to her after eight or more years is "um". Maybe he's completed all his education and plays as Star Goalie of some soccer team, but he's still a douchebag. She can't help laughing, but of course, she can't let him see that. So she settles for questioning him, acting all formal as if they hadn't known each other and been a big part of each others' lives during middle school.

But when he goes into a rant about his old friends, her old friends, the walls just crumble. She can't help it.

"Everybody is….fine, I guess. Alicia, you know, is a popular news reporter for MTV and she's pretty famous 'cause of her MC-ing in the Oscars. She lives in Manhattan, too, maybe you've seen her house? She had a small thing with some other actor but it didn't last." He pauses then and Massie sighs. She misses her friend, but after so many years, she's not sure they still share the connection that they once had.

"Um, Kristen. She wanted to continue soccer, but she's a lawyer now. A famous one, too. I think she might have a shot for president…" Derrington says seriously and Massie begins to giggle helplessly. He's still the same old Derrington she knew and loved.

"Dylan, er, is continuing with Daily Grind with Ryan & Jamie. I haven't seen her for ages but, yeah. Josh is on the team with me, so we see each other every day, I guess. He's okay, I mean, as okay as you are when you're just stuck — um, anyways. Kemp and Chris, I haven't seen them for years now. They both ditched us in High School and moved somewhere South and god knows where they are now."

He hasn't mentioned Claire. Or Cam. "Claire and Cam?"

"Oh, they're married. Living some happy life in Orlando." He says casually, but she can hear the resentment in his voice. To be honest, she's angry too. In the end, all the fighting was stupid, and Claire left them all for Cam anyway.

It's _so fucking_ sad.

* * *

"Et Tu?"

He isn't sure whether she's talking to him or herself or what language she's spoken. "I'm sorry, what?"

A brief smile appears on her face. "Learn your Latin, Derrick. And you?"

"Oh, me. Well same as Josh. Playing soccer, watching TV, practicing, watching more TV, practicing… No, I'm not married or anything. None of us are. Well, not counting Cam, but we always bet he'd be married before us. But he loves Claire, so I guess we shouldn't be complaining. Everything fell apart in high school. You guys were friends until eighth, the rest of them till tenth; everything was going great and suddenly it just fell. I don't know how. But it's all mucked up now. Josh still loves Alicia. And-"

Shit. He isn't supposed to blurt that out, it being his friend's best kept secret. But it's something about talking to her, it's just so easy, so simple, that he can't help but tell her everything.

"Alicia still loves Josh. I haven't talked to her since sophomore year either, but she loved him then and it's hard to forget your first love, you know?"

His heart beats against his chest ferociously and hope creeps into him. _Maybe she could — no, Derrick, it's hopeless. And it is_. "Yeah, I know." Before he knows it, he's talking about himself and he can't stop himself from the words from spilling. "I love you, you know? I always did. It was stupid breaking up with you, I still don't know why I did it. I did stalk you here, and it's because I love you. Yeah, it's hopeless but for once I don't care. I'm not even supposed to tell you this but —"

He's interrupted mid sentence by Massie as she closes the gap between them, and his rapid heart beat settles as he kisses her back. Maybe they're on a beach with the waves are crashing against his feet, a fresh and sweet smell hanging in the air and Taylor Swift playing in the background, maybe it's extremely cliché but for once Derrick doesn't care.

For the first time, on the night of Massie's birthday, Derrick has his own fairytale moment and it's perfect.

_Long live a__ll the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_  
_And long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

* * *

**slightly cliché - maybe a little off character - but I was struck by sudden inspiration [after listening to taylor swift's _long live_ a million times] so here it is. you like? keep reviewing and much love xxx **

**April 8th - all I did was add the lyrics - I hope it doesn't show up as an update o_O  
**


End file.
